


hanchul | as he stood outside in the rain...

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [45]
Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "As he stood outside in the rain, he knew he only had two choices: go back in the house right then or leave forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul | as he stood outside in the rain...

**Author's Note:**

> written for potatochul :)

The sound of a baby's cry. The frantic rustling of the doctors and nurses. The beeping noise that suddenly stopped. “I’m sorry, sir. She’s gone.”

Heechul couldn't take it anymore. He bolted out of the room, pushing past all of the medical personnel assembled around his now dead wife. He ran through the hallways and out the front doors of the hospital into the thunderstorm raging outside. He slowed to a stop to catch his breath. As the raindrops mixed with the hot angry tears spilling down his cheeks, Heechul turned his face up to the sky and yelled at the clouds. "Why?! Why did you do this to me? Why did you let her die?" He stood in the middle of the parking lot and let out a roar that dissolved into harsh sobs. "Why?" he asked, his voice breaking. _"Why?"_

He couldn't do this anymore. He reached into his pocket to pull out his car keys and looked around for his vehicle. The rain blurred his vision and his feet felt cemented to the ground. But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to see a man in hospital scrubs with a kind face and baby eyes. Heechul realized it was one of the nurses from the delivery room and turned to pull away, but the hand was firm.

"Your baby is a girl," he said softly. "Do you want to come see her?"

"Why didn't you save my wife?" Heechul choked out in response.

The nurse waited a moment before responding. "We did everything we could, sir."

Heechul turned to face the man. "Did you? Did you?" he yelled. "If you did everything, why couldn't you save her?"

"It seems as if your wife knew we could either save her or the baby," the nurse said softly. "And she chose to save your daughter instead."

"But why..." Heechul stuttered through his tears. "Why couldn't you save them both?"

The nurse softened his grip on Heechul's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir. I really am."

Heechul didn't reply. Instead, he let the nurse enfold him in his arms as he cried. As if the skies understood his anguish, the clouds unleashed another torrent of rain on the two men.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked, stepping back.

"Heechul." He wiped his nose on his wet shirt.

"I'm Han Geng," the nurse replied. "Heechul, there's a little girl in there who just lost her mother." Heechul didn't reply, and Han Geng continued. "Please stay. She can't lose her father too."

Everything within Heechul was in torment. How could he celebrate a new life when it came at the expense of his beloved wife? And how could he raise a daughter on his own? How could he function on his own? How could he do any of this?

"Please just come see her," Han Geng pleaded. "I know this is hard, but she needs you."

As he stood outside in the rain, Heechul knew he only had two choices: go back in the hospital right then or leave forever. Han Geng didn't push him: he simply waited patiently for Heechul's response, begging him with his eyes. Heechul took a series of deep, labored breaths, and finally said, "Okay."

Han Geng gently took his arm and led him inside. Another nurse handed them towels and they dried off before changing into fresh scrubs. They each slipped a mask over their face and stepped into the incubation room where several newborns lay under individual warming lamps. Han Geng walked him over to a very small bundle, still wrinkled and red from the delivery.  Her eyes were closed as she basked in the warmth of the incubator. "Heechul, meet your baby girl," Han Geng said softly.

At that moment, Heechul knew that he had to stay. The little newborn was so fragile, so helpless, and so... innocent. He couldn't abandon her to the harsh world; he needed to protect her from it. He wiped away a tear with his hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

"Would you like to hold her?" Han Geng asked. Heechul nodded and Han Geng carefully pulled the newborn out of her incubator. He instructed Heechul on how to hold her properly and then gently placed the baby in her father's arms.

"She's so... tiny," Heechul commented.

"Mmhmm," Han Geng replied encouragingly. "She fits perfectly in your arms."

"Of course she does," Heechul said. "She's my daughter."

Han Geng secretly breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll need a name."

"Yeah," Heechul replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her face the entire time. He didn't say anything for a solid five minutes. Han Geng waited patiently. "Sulli," Heechul announced suddenly. "Her name is Sulli."

"Sulli it is then," Han Geng said.

*

The elevator bell dinged and Heechul stepped through the doors. He moved his toolbox to his other hand as he dug around for his keys. He slipped the proper one into the lock and slowly twisted the doorknob. Everything in him ached, and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep. He dumped his things in the entryway with little intention of picking them up later and plodded into the family room.

"Daddy!" five-year-old Sulli looked up from where she was sitting with her grandmother reading a book. Grandma Kim let her slip out of her arms and run towards Heechul. She threw herself until his arms and Heechul picked her up to swing her around. "How was my little princess today?" he asked.

"Goooood," she replied. She gave him a kiss on his cheek before wiggling out of his arms. "Daddy, we're reading a story. Come read with us."

Grandma Kim got up from the couch and patted Sulli on the head. "Why don't you let your father eat his dinner first?" To Heechul she said, "Come into the kitchen and I'll heat something up for you."

"Thanks," Heechul replied. He slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. Sulli climbed into his lap and leaned against his chest.

"Did you fix a lot of big things today?" she asked. Heechul worked as an electrician for a small company nearby. After Hana had died, he and Sulli moved back in with his mother who lived down in Hoengseong That way, his mother could watch over Sulli while he was at work, and he could save up some money for the future. Not that he had much to save; his company wasn't doing well and every day he feared he wouldn't have a job the next day.

"No, there were just a few small things today," he replied. He didn't want to let his disappointment and worry show.

"Another slow day?" Grandma Kim asked, worry etched on her brow. "Things will pick up soon," she said, placing a warm plate of food in front of him.

"I hope so," Heechul replied. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. He was grateful for his mother's constant optimism. Hana had always been the hopeful one between the two of them. He fingered the silver pendant around his neck. He'd given it to Hana before they were married, so she'd always remember that she was his. The pendant was in the shape of the Chinese character 希 which meant hope. He wore it everyday without fail, hoping the pendant would give him the hope he lost when Hana died.

Per Sulli's request, Heechul read her a story and then helped her get ready for bed. He tucked her in and pushed the hair away from her forehead to give her a kiss. "Daddy?" she said suddenly.

"Yeah, Sulli?"

"You're the best daddy," she said happily. And then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"And you're my best Sulli," he replied softly. 

*

Two weeks later, Heechul lost his job. His company went bankrupt and laid off everyone. He walked home in a black cloud and threw his tools down in disgust.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Sulli asked, sounding frightened.

"Sulli, why don't you go read in your room? Your daddy and I have to talk about some boring adult stuff," Grandma Kim said, voice wavering. Once Sulli was out of earshot, she continued. "You got laid off?"

"The company's gone. Went bankrupt with no money for severance pay," Heechul replied. "I already know no one else in the city is hiring."

"What are you planning to do?"

Heechul shook his head. "I don't know. I think I have to move back to Seoul. There's always something breaking there."

"What about Sulli?"

"I... I don't know." Heechul's shoulders drooped as his body went limp. His mother caught him before he fell and held him close as they cried together for a long, long time.

*

The next weekend, Heechul took the train up north to the capital to look for jobs. He convinced Sulli that this trip would be "boring adult stuff" so she wouldn't be disappointed at being left behind in Heongseong. Secretly, Heechul wanted to be alone the first time he went back after Hana's death. He promised himself he would never be fake in front of his daughter, but he wasn't prepared to show her the extent of his grief. In the five years he'd lived down in Heongseong, his heart had partially healed, but walking the streets of Seoul seemed to rip it to shreds once again. Without realized it, he wound up in his old neighborhood standing in front of the small building that reads "Park Electrics." He nearly walked right past when he spotted the small "Help Wanted, Inquire Within" sign in the corner of the window. He pushed open the door and stepped back in time.

"Hi, can I help you?" the kid at the counter asked. His nametag read "Henry" and he was reading some paperback in a language Heechul didn't understand.

"Uh, yeah," Heechul replied awkwardly. "Is Mr. Park here?"

The kid nodded. "Yeah, he's in the back. I'll get him for you." He hopped off the stool and let himself through the door leading to the back room. "Mr. Park!" Heechul heard him yell. "There's someone here to see you!"

Henry came back out, accompanied by an older man. He looked up at Heechul and a wide smile stretched across his face. "Kim Heechul? Is that you?" Before Heechul could reply, Mr. Park pushed past Henry and grabbed Heechul by the shoulders to look him straight in the eye. "I thought you'd moved away."

"I did," Heechul replied. "But then I lost my job and the prospects in Heongseong have never been good."

"Come work here," Mr. Park urged. "We just lost a kid to the military. You were my best employee before you left."

Heechul's spirits rose with the glimmer of hope. "Really?"

"Of course," Mr. Park said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Anything for Kim Jinhyun's son. Have you moved already?"

Heechul shook his head. "No. I came up to see if there was anything up here first. I... I don't have much in my savings," he explained.

Mr. Park walked over to the desk and rummaged through the stack of papers. "Aha!" he pulled out a sticky note victoriously. "I have a friend who owns a bakery two blocks south. He's looking to rent out the room above the shop. It's not very glamorous, but it's also not very expensive. I can put in a good word for you if you're interested."

And so it was settled.

*

Saying goodbye to Grandma Kim was the hardest. She hugged Heechul tightly and made him promise to call her every night. "I want to know what's going on in your lives," she told him. "If you need help, you need to ask."

"Bye, Mom," Heechul replied. He gave her one last squeeze and stepped aside. Sulli ran into her grandmother's embrace and hugged her tightly as the older woman lifted her up. "You be a good girl now, Sulli," she ordered. "Listen to your daddy and don't cause him trouble, okay?"

"Okay," Sulli chirped happily.

Mrs. Kim drove them to the train station and waved goodbye with tears in her eyes. "Be safe," she called. "Don't forget to eat your vegetables and do your laundry!" _I love you, be safe._

"We won't!" Heechul replied. _I love you too, thank you._

*

Summer turned into autumn and the two settled in to life in Seoul. Sulli started kindergarten at the nearby primary school, and Heechul realized how much he missed having Grandma Kim take care of them. Thankfully, the bakery owner Ryeowook fell in love with Sulli and would frequently send her upstairs with loaves of warm bread or fresh pastries. In turn, Heechul would fix the refrigerators whenever they started to die. It was an agreeable arrangement.

At first, Sulli loved life in Seoul. She was intrigued by the bustle of city life, the modernity of a more cosmopolitan area, and the idea of going to school. When Heechul collected her at the end of the day, she would tell him all about the fun things they did that day and hand him a wad of drawings and crafts from her class.

But one day, Sulli was on the verge of tears when Heechul picked her up. Her teacher held her hand and walked her out to meet him. Heechul immediately picked her up and held her close against him. "What happened?" he asked angrily.

"Some of the kids were teasing her," the teacher explained. "I reprimanded them and made them apologize, but Miss Sulli refused to be comforted by anyone other than her father."

Now in her father's arms, Sulli let out a fresh set of wails and buried her face in his work shirt. Heechul grabbed her pink backpack from the teacher and angrily turned away. Instead of taking a crying child on the subway for everyone to stare, he hailed a taxi to take them back to their apartment.

He managed to calm Sulli down and they made dinner together. Sulli poked at her food without eating.

"Eat your dinner, Sulli," Heechul said.

But in response, Sulli asked, "Daddy, why don't I have a mom?"

Heechul's heart dropped into his toes and he fought the barrage of tears welling up in his throat. He put down his chopsticks and helped Sulli out of her chair. "Come with me." He led her out to the fire escape in the back. They sat on the stairs and looked out at the night sky. The city lights blocked most of the stars from their vision, but a full moon shone brightly on the city below. Heechul pulled Sulli into his lap and took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there lived a prince and a princess, and they were very, very happy. They were the prettiest royalties in all the land. Then one day, the princess found out that she was going to have a baby."

"Me!" Sulli exclaimed happily.

"Yes, you," Heechul said. "But when the time came for the princess to have her baby, the night sky got jealous. If the princess had her baby, then nobody would think the night stars were as pretty as the daytime. So the night sky told the princess that she couldn't have her baby."

Sulli nestled further into Heechul's lap but didn't say anything. Heechul continued.

"Now the princess didn't like that at all, so she argued with the night sky. But he wouldn't listen to her. Finally, she made a deal with him. 'You let me have this baby and I'll come into the night sky with you.' So the night sky agreed."

"But why would she do that?" Sulli asked. "Why didn't she stay with the baby?"

"Because," Heechul took a deep breath. "Because the baby was more important to her. So she told the night sky that it could have some of her beauty too. Once the baby was born, the princess went up to the sky and became the moon so she could always watch over her baby when the prince was asleep. That way, her baby would always be safe."

"Daddy, is mommy the princess?" she asked.

"Yes," Heechul replied.

Sulli looked up at the moon. "The moon is pretty."

"Yes," he said. "The moon is very pretty. You're different than most of the kids in your class, but different doesn't mean bad. It means you're special."

"Does that make you special too, Daddy?"

"Yes," Heechul said. "Yes it does."

*

Since moving to Seoul, Heechul had only been late to pick Sulli up from school twice. Both times, her teacher waited with her by the gate for him to arrive.

The third time, Heechul finished up a job on the other side of town when he realized what time it was. He hurriedly tossed his things into his bag and bolted for the subway, but by the time he got to her school, classes had been out for almost an hour. He ran to the gate, but she wasn't there. The gate was locked and there was no one to be seen. He ran out the school frantically as all of the worst case scenarios flashed through his head. He was panicking as he ran from gate to gate, looking for one that was open. He ran all the way around the campus and still didn't find her. He pulled out his phone to call the police when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Daddy!" He turned and saw Sulli running towards him. A man and a girl about Sulli's age walked behind her. The girl walked slowly with a pronounced limp, but the man patiently helped her along. Heechul knelt down and caught Sulli as she ran into his arms. He held her close and tried to stop his heart from racing.

"Daddy, you were late," Sulli informed him.

"I know," Heechul replied. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Sulli chirped. "Mr. Han and Xiaomei waited with me."

Heechul stood up to face the other man. "Thank you," he said. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Heechul hadn't stayed in contact with anyone in Seoul, and the guy clearly didn't recognize him.

"Don't mention it," the man replied. "We did go for a slushie though... I hope that's okay. I'm Han Geng by the way, and this is my daughter Xiaomei." The little girl hid behind her dad's legs.

"Heechul," Heechul introduced himself. The two men shook hands. "Sorry for making you wait."

Han Geng waved him off. "It's okay, really. I'm glad to do it for a friend of my daughter." They said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions. Sulli slipped her hand through Heechul's and swung their arms as they walked. "Daddy, I've decided that Xiaomei is my best friend."

"Oh, why's that?" Heechul asked.

"Because she's nice to me. She doesn't have very many friends at school. I think the kids are mean to her too," Sulli replied.

"Why's that?" Heechul asked.

"Because she walks funny," Sulli said matter-of-factly. "She said that one foot doesn’t turn the way it’s supposed to. I think when she was born the night sky had a fight with her too."

Heechul held his daughter's hand more tightly. "Make it did."

*

The Hans invited Sulli over for a play date after school, which worked perfectly with Heechul's schedule. He finished a job at a hotel on the east side of the city before catching the subway to find the Han apartment. He followed the directions Han Geng had given him and didn't realize he was near the hospital until the large building came into view. He hurried by it, trying to push away all of the memories that kept clawing their way into his mind. He started running and didn't stop until the hospital was no longer in sight. He turned left and walked another block before the Hans' apartment building came into sight. He caught his breath and pressed the buzzer for entry.

The Hans' apartment was small but tidy. Heechul could smell dinner cooking on the stove before he even walked in. He heard music playing from down the hall, and Sulli was nowhere in sight.

"Come in, come in," Han Geng said. Heechul slipped out of his shoes and into the guest slippers Han Geng motioned to and walked inside. "My wife is making dinner for everyone. Please join us." Heechul wanted to decline since they'd already abused Han Geng's generosity once, but his stomach grumbled audibly so he agreed. Han Geng called the girls to the table right as Mengqian set a steaming bowl down next to the teakettle.

Sulli and Xiaomei walked slowly down the hallway and took their places around the table. Both had wide grins on their faces.

"You look like you had fun today," Heechul said.

"We spent all afternoon working on our dance recital!" Sulli exclaimed. "Xiaomei taught me everything she knows."

"We're going to have our performance after dinner," Xiaomei informed the adults. "We won't even charge you for admission."

The girls ate quickly and went off to rehearse one last time while the adults lounged around the table.

"They seem to be getting along well," Heechul commented.

"Yes," Mengqian agreed. "We're glad Xiaomei has finally found a friend at school."

"The other kids... don't treat her very nicely, I'm afraid," Han Geng said regretfully. "They tease her about her limp. Honestly, Sulli is the first friend she's had over to play."

"Ah," Heechul replied. "Sulli said the kids tease her for not having a mom."

Han Geng and Mengqian nodded sympathetically.

At that moment, the two girls walked into the room in bright pink tutus and commanded their parents' attention. Their dance was mostly ridiculous and poorly coordinated, but their parents loved it. Heechul was surprised to learn that Xiaomei liked to dance, given her limp, but once he found out that Han Geng worked as a physical therapist for kids with special needs, everything made more sense.

"I work at the hospital a few blocks away," Han Geng said.

Heechul immediately bristled. He realized that it was late and tried to leave graciously, stating it was close to Sulli's bedtime. The entire ride home, Sulli chattered on about how much fun she had with Xiaomei, but Heechul was only half listening. He kept thinking about the hospital.

When they got home, he tucked Sulli into the bed that they shared and tiptoed out to the fire escape. He sat down to look up at the moon before he broke down in tears.

*

A week later, Xiaomei invited Sulli over for a sleepover, and Han Geng invited Heechul out for dinner. They ended up at some cheap restaurant and start to drink. A few bottles of soju later, Han Geng started to stare at Heechul until finally he said, "I know I know you from somewhere, but I can't figure it out."

Heechul threw back another shot of soju and shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. "But you look kinda familiar."

"You're an electrician right?" Han Geng asked.

"Yeah," Heechul nodded.

"What types of jobs do you do?"

Heechul shrugged. "Pretty much everything," he replied. "I've never found wiring I can't fix."

"I'll be sure to call you the next time my wife overloads the circuits with her hair dryer," Han Geng laughed.

"Anytime you need something, just call."

*

He never expected Han Geng to call. Everybody knew if you tripped a breaker, all you had to do was find your circuit panel and flip the switch.

A thunderstorm raged outside and after several failed attempts to get Sulli to sleep, they were both awake in the kitchen trying to pretend they weren't afraid of the storm. Suddenly, Heechul's phone rang loudly and he answered. "Hello?"

"Heechul?" It was Han Geng, and he sounded distressed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment. What's wrong?" Heechul gripped the phone tightly.

"There's a power outage at the hospital where my wife works. Everything in the ICU runs on a generator, but the generator's dying and we can't figure out why. Can you help?"

Heechul was already stepping into his boots. "I'll need more than just me," he replied.

"We called the city's electricians, but they're clear on the other side of the city and we need someone now. Can you hurry?"

"I'm on my way," Heechul replied. He pulled a jacket over his pajamas. "Sulli, get your shoes and a jacket. We're going over to Uncle Park's."

Sulli knew better than to question her father. She hurriedly did as she was told while Heechul made another phone call. "Mr. Park? There's an emergency at the hospital. They need our help and fast. I'm going to go over, but I need someone to watch Sulli. And some extra help."

"I'll see who I can get," Mr. Park replied.

Heechul grabbed his toolbox and his daughter and they ran out into the rain. Heechul pounded on the door to Mr. Park's. The old man opened the door and pulled them inside. "Youngwoon and his brother Jongwoon will meet you at the hospital."

"Take care of my baby girl for me," Heechul said. He kissed Sulli goodbye. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

He ran three blocks before finding a cab that would take him to the hospital. He shoved a set of bills at the man and ran into the darkened building. He found the Kim brothers and hurried to find Han Geng. "The generator room is in the basement," Han Geng said as they jogged down the stairs.

"I noticed your lines are down outside," Youngwoon said.

"The city can deal with that," Heechul replied. "We need to get these generators up and running again or else people are going to die."

The three diligently went to work, examining the generators to diagnose the problem. "Aha!" Jongwoon exclaimed. "There's something jammed in here that's blocking the energy output."

"Can you fix it?" Han Geng asked anxiously.

"Yes," Heechul replied. "But it might take some time."

"We don't have much time left," Han Geng replied. "The other generator is already overworked and could give out any minute."

"Don't worry," Heechul replied. "We've got this under control. Okay, I'm going to need you to go up to the ICU and tell me if you see the lights flickering."

"On it!" Han Geng bounded out of the room.

"Why does it matter if the lights flicker?" Youngwoon asked.

"I can't think when he's freaking out," Heechul replied. "Now the easiest way to fix this is to disassemble this side and remove the blockage."

"But we can't risk turning off the generators," Jongwoon said. "We don't have that kind of time."

"You're right," Heechul replied. "We have to route the circuits away from this generator to the other two so that we can work on this one. If we do it properly, we won't overload the generators and they won't die until we're finished."

The three of them went to work as quickly and carefully as possible. Heechul had done this before, but only a few times. They managed to reroute the power without any problems, but the screws to the third generator wouldn't come off. At that moment, Han Geng ran in and exclaimed, "The lights are flickering!"

With one final twist, Youngwoon managed to get the screws off of the generator panel. They removed the broken piece and hurriedly put it back together again. Jongwoon rerouted the power and they all held their breaths in anticipation.

_One... two... three... four..._

The third generator kicked in and hummed to life, freeing the other two of the power strain they were under. Heechul and Han Geng checked the power levels running to the ICU and heaved a sigh of relief as the other two cheered loudly.

"You did it!" Han Geng exclaimed. "You saved us."

The four of them made their way to the entrance to the hospital. Han Geng thanked them profusely as the other nurses clapped their gratitude. The city would be there soon to fix the exterior power, but for now, they were safe. Youngwoon and Jongwoon left to go back home, but Heechul lingered. He stood out in the parking lot as if he was lost. He stared up at the hospital as visions flashed through his head.

 _You saved us._ Han Geng's words echoed in his mind, and then it all clicked.

"Do you need me to call a taxi for you?" Han Geng called.

"It was you!" Heechul exclaimed.

"What?"

"You were the nurse who convinced me to go back inside the day Sulli was born," Heechul said. "It was you."

The expression on Han Geng's face turned from confusion to realization. "That's why you look familiar!" he replied. He ran out into the rain so he didn't have to yell. The droplets soaked both of them instantly as they stood there staring at each other.

"You're the reason I kept my daughter," Heechul said. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're the reason I quit being a nurse," Han Geng said. "And went into physical therapy instead."

"Why?"

"I couldn't save your wife," he replied. "But I could save your daughter from being neglected. So that's what I do now: I save kids from a lifetime of neglect from those who don't understand how special they are."

Their eyes both welled up with tears and Heechul roughly pulled Han Geng into a hug. They stood there in the rain for a long time and let the rain wash their tears away.

*

When Xiaomei came over for her first sleepover at Sulli's, they sneaked out to the fire escape in the back of their apartment. Heechul heard the door open and went to investigate and found them sitting on the stairs looking up at the moon.

"I like that you're my friend, Sulli," he heard Xiaomei tell her. "Even though I have this limp and can't walk like everyone else."

"You're just different," Sulli replied. "But being different means you're special. I'm different because my mom went to the night sky to watch over me."

"Really?" Xiaomei asked.

"Yeah," Sulli said. She pointed up at the moon. "She sent the moon to always watch over me." She paused and then continued, "If you want, I can ask my mom to watch over you too."

Heechul tugged at the xi pendant around his neck as he looked out the window. "I miss you, Hana,” he whispered. "But I'm taking care of our daughter the best I can."

The stars twinkled, and as Heechul blinked, he thought he saw the moon smiling back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly know nothing about electricity besides having the electrician inform me that there are 3 separate electric panels in my house. Lollllllll.


End file.
